


yours (finally)

by thotyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotyong/pseuds/thotyong
Summary: Lee Taeyong went out of his way just to avoid his best friend, Jung Jaehyun, after his failed confession. But Jaehyun has other plans.





	yours (finally)

“So you’re not using it anymore?” He asked, eyeing Taeyong’s ear.

Taeyong unconsciously lifted his hand to touch his right ear, void of any earrings. “You still expect me to wear it after what happened?”

Jaehyun frowned, not liking Taeyong’s tone, “I gave it to you because it’s a pair with mine, hyung.”

“You gave it to me when we were friends.” Taeyong’s rebuttal came.

“Were?” Jaehyun asked, his frown intensified, “Are we not friends anymore?”

Taeyong met Jaehyun’s eyes, scowling at the insensitive boy. “Do you expect me to be friends with you after rejecting me? Do you expect me to hang around you when you broke my heart? Do you expect me to still use that goddamn earring you gave me when I’m trying to move on?”

“I don’t expect anything from you.” Jaehyun replied, hands reaching for Taeyong who swatted his hand away and shot the younger a glare.

“Really now?” Taeyong taunted, full of fake bravado. This sudden talk with Jaehyun was doing things to his emotions. He evaded seeing Jaehyun in university, their circle of friends and other places he might run into his bestfriend. He wasn’t ready to see the dimpled boy, looking so gentle and sweet, after his rejection.

But apparently Jaehyun had enough of his shitty excuses as to why he wasn’t showing up on during their usual coffee dates after class. Now, he was in Taeyong’s room because the heartbreaker knows his dorm’s passcode.

“Really.” Jaehyun raised his brow, smiling sheepishly when he saw Taeyong blushed under his scrutiny. “I don’t expect anything from you. You know that, hyung. I like you the way you are.”

_But, you don’t love me._ Taeyong heaved a deep breath. There he goes again, saying things that makes him fall.

“It’s just that...” Jaehyun reached for Taeyong’s ear where the earring that matches with his used to be, “I don’t understand why you have to do this.”

“Stop doing that!” the older whisper-shouted, careful not to disturb his neighbors. His nostrils flaring in anger because of what Jaehyun did, casually touch him and remain unbothered while he was on the verge of breaking down.

“What?” Jaehyun retorted, perplexed at Taeyong’s reaction. He was just doing what he used to do. Taeyong’s face was beet red and Jaehyun can’t help himself but think that his hyung is the prettiest in the world even with that grumpy expression on his face.

“Doing things that would make me fall for you harder!” Taeyong stated, taking a step back, avoiding Jaehyun’s gaze, “You already rejected me. Please give me the tie recuperate my heart.” he whispered softly, trying to block the ache of the memory.

“What if I don’t want to?”

“What?”

Jaehyun took a small step forward as Taeyong took a step back, “What if I don’t want you to move on?” he whispered, stepping forward, “What if I want you to continue loving me?”

“That’s unfair.” Taeyong breathed unevenly at the answer he was given. This little shit he knows his effect on me and he’s doing this to gain the upper hand. “You’re so unfair, Jaehyun.” He pushed him away but he was weaker and smaller than the other. Jaehyun didn’t even move an inch and continued taking small steps towards Taeyong.

“Hyung, do you honestly think you could move on from me?” Jaehyun asked as he successfully cornered Taeyong against the wall with no escape in sight, he gave his undivided attention to his hyung, his best friend, “I know you won’t. Why would you make it more difficult for yourself?” he added, his tone matter-of-fact.

Taeyong squared his shoulders, standing a little taller, eyes ablaze as he heard Jaehyun’s questions. “Because you don’t love me!” he bellowed, keeping his eyes on the other, hands fisted, trying to push away the urge to push and punch Jaehyun, the insensitive twerp, “I can’t stay with you like the old times! I can’t stay fucking near you without wanting to kiss you or touch you or show you how much I love you.”

“Then do it.”

Taeyong was dumbfounded, unsure if he heard correctly, “Huh?”

“If that’s what you want to do, then do it.” Jaehyun taunted, “You can kiss me or touch me or show me how much you love me. I don’t mind.”

“I don’t understand you.” He said, confused and dazed. Jaehyun’s words and actions are so puzzling. First he rejected Taeyong and now he was saying and doing things that makes Taeyong think otherwise, “You rejected me and now you’re saying I can do all those stuff. Jaehyun, can you not comprehend? _I want to own you_.” he pointed out, emphasizing his last sentence.

Jaehyun understanding Taeyong’s line all too well, knowing how this would affect the both of them, “You own me.”

“I don’t.” Taeyong shook his head in denial. As if he couldn’t grasp what Jaehyun was implying, like his brain just short-circuited. He doesn’t want to believe it. He doesn’t want to go there. Because believing that Jaehyun might even half feelings for him would be hell. He thought Jaehyun liked him as someone more than a bestfriend, that’s the reason he gathered his courage and confessed, hoping it’ll end happily. The opposite happened, he ended up with a broken heart and Jaehyun’s refusal of his love. Taeyong doesn’t want that to happen again. He wouldn’t be swayed by Jaehyun’s sweet words, “There you go again with your confusing words-“

“Shut up, hyung.” Jaehyun growled in a fierce voice. Taeyong immediately held his mum, “I love you. You’re my best friend.” He said in his honey voice, sweet, caring and all for Taeyong. He reached out touching Taeyong’s small hands, loving the way his hands enclosed it. Their hands fit together perfectly, just like the two of them.

Taeyong’s heart was thumping against his chest, if Jaehyun was any closer he would definitely feel how the older’s beat was beating like a drum. “I’m just your best friend.” he managed to voice out despite the queasy feeling he was experiencing.

"Hyung, you are not just a _just_. You are my best friend, the one who I can trust, the one who always got my back, the one I can turn to, the one I'll choose to go to a movie with, the one I can talk to for hours over the phone, the one I can just be myself with..." Jaehyun stated, wanting to go on and on how his hyung important his hyung is to him but that would take a while and he needed Taeyong to understand, "Taeyong hyung, you are my favorite everything." he concluded, his ears red due to his spiel.

"Don't do this to me, Jae." Taeyong whined, steeling his feelings, not wanting to believe Jaehyun even for a second, "You already rejected me. Stop this. Please."

"I can't."

"If you keep on saying that, then I would just want to be with you." The older reasoned out, hoping that Jaehyun would get scared and take back his words. Words that can easily Taeyong. To be honest, Taeyong doesn’t understand why he doesn’t want to believe his best friend’s words. Jaehyun was standing in front him, practically telling that he is his, Jaehyun’s, favorite, that he is such a big part of his life. Deep down, maybe he was protecting himself from another rejection, another heartache, he’d rather believe that Jaehyun doesn’t harbor any feeling towards him.

"I want to be with you too."

"Jaehyun?" Taeyong’s wall of defense started crumbling, "W-what?" he stuttered, his stomach filled with queasiness, excitement or anxiety, Taeyong doesn’t know.

Jaehyun ran his hand through his hair, a sign that he was nervous. He looked at his hyung who can’t even look at him and was staring at the floor, he reached and tipped Taeyong’s chin for their eyes to meet before saying it. "I said I love you, hyung." Soft, heartfelt, full of sincerity.

Taeyong couldn’t believe his ears, Jaehyun just said he loves him. Him! But the bigger question was, "Then why did you reject me?" Remembering how he was brutally rejected.

"I know you, hyung." Jaehyun smiled, sheepishly, dimples showing once again. Taeyong had to restrain his self not to kiss the dimpled boy, "You tell me everything, how you got a crush on a person this day and a different person the next. I know how often you change your apple of the eye." Jaehyun reasoned out and Taeyong thought how the taller boy was right. He was that.

"But I told you I love you!"

"How was I supposed to know that I'm not just a flavor of the month?" Jaehyun retorted, arms snaking around Taeyong’s slim waist, pulling him closer, their faces inches away from each other. "Hyung, I don't want to ruin the friendship that we have. What we have is something amazing. I didn't want to risk destroying this just for a fling. I'd rather be together with you as a friend for a lifetime than your lover for a short time."

"What made you decide go risk it? What made you believe that I love you? That you're not just a challenge for me?"

Jaehyun’s smile grew wider, dimples deepened, "Because I would be a fool to let someone like you walk away from my life. Rejecting you was stupid. I was stupid for rejecting you when you and I feel the sane way. Because I was scared." Taeyong was lost in Jaehyun’s brown orbs, nervous to breathe, afraid that this might be just a dream. "Scared of losing you but I'm more terrified of not letting you know how much you mean to me."Jaehyun added, his hot breathe fanning Taeyong’s face and Taeyong did everything in his power not to tiptoe and kiss his lips.

"Jaehyun."

"I don't even care if you're not rock solid about me," Jaehyun’s arm pulling Taeyong closer than before, their bodies against each other. The other feeling the beat of each other’s heart, whose was faster was a mystery. It might be Jaehyun’s. It might be Taeyong’s. Maybe it was both of theirs. "I just have to make you fall harder in love with me. You can't escape, you won't even get a chance."

Taeyong felt his knees wobble and save for Jaehyun’s arm embracing him, he would have been a melted puddle of goo because of those words, “I'm already way too deep in you." he admitted.

"So where's my earring?" Looking once again at Taeyong’s ear that was empty of his earring, "Wear it." Jaehyun commanded hotly.

"Put them on me." Taeyong suggested, reaching for his pocket where he slid his earrings case, very slowly because Jaehyun wouldn’t even let up his hold on Taeyong.

Jaehyun reached for Taeyong’s rear, grabbing the case out of his hyung’s back pocket. Laughing slightly at the yelp when his hand lingered for a bit on Taeyong’s ass. "There. You're wearing me. You're mine. Mine, hyung." he said, proudly, as he finished putting the earring back to its rightful place, the piercing drawing attention, like a mark, an ownership.

"Yours." Taeyong whispered, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, “Finally yours.”

"I love you." Jaehyun breathed, leaning down. Taeyong closing his eyes, awaiting for the kiss to happen.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you caught the LANY reference, I love you. I've been missing JaeYong way too much these past days. A reminder not to let go of our ship because JaeYong is worth the wait.


End file.
